The Novelist
by platinumvamp
Summary: discontinued cuz it sucks and i have no more ideas for it........


The Novelist

This is a story of a man who wrote incredible books... his name is Stephen King. he really does exist, and he really does write books he inspired me to write this. He gets into a boat accident and wakes up in a strange and terrible place,you thought I was going to say wonderful didn't you huh, well too badd!Anyways he has to find a way to escape or he becomes the entertainer which isn't about juggling or magic tricks it includes the torturing of Stephen... can he escape, or will he be condemned to a life of torture and pain! Well you'll just have to find out won't you!

Stephen was on his way to Florida to see his brother. Alex King, he is a attorney at a huge law firm called Wolf,heart and ram. Alex didn't know Stephen was coming to see him or of course how he was going to get there. What Stephen doesn't know is that Alex has another job, an undecover agent for the F.B.I.!Stephen tries to get to Florida by boat, and gets into a terrible accident, and wakes up on a strange island full of half-human beasts, and unnamed creatures.He has to go through a series of tests to be kept safe, and every time he fails a test he is whipped with a burning whip fit for a huge bull.One day Stephen runs off to escape from these abominations of the world, Finding himself lost, he runs from the half-  
human devils, and fends for himself, just as he would if he were still at home, except the creatures,beasts and such.Alex is informed that his brother is missing, and tries to take matters into his own hands, and winds up getting himself shot when he walks in on a huge drug exchange, and tries to stop it.Meanwhile Steph-  
en is trapped on the island from Hell! These Demons are tall gray haired camo skinned beasts who could scare the bravest person on earth. The island is in the middle of nowhere and is like a paradise with a horrifying twist, don't let your guard down or you'll be in a whirlwind of pain and suffering.  
The Beginning CH.1 "uhh uh, where am I,whatam I doing here?" Stephen said, then it all came rushing back to him, he was still on that damn island with those freaks, and that he was still being hunted.He just awoke from a hell- ish nightmare, which drove him to unconciousness."I got to get off this island,quick!"he said.Suddenly he heard something above him, It was a plane."HELP, HELP!" He yelled waving his arms vigorously in the air, but the plane continued on.He got an idea, he wanted to start a huge fire, and he hoped someone would see it and rescue him, but he doubted he could do It without being caught by those freaks who lived on the abandoned island that he was trapped on.He went to walk along the beach so as not to be seen, suddenly he saw something move, then a man ran out and shoved him to the ground.  
"Don't kill me!" he shouted, and the man got off him, and looked very confused at first, then had a very understanding look."You stuck on this hell island too?"he said with a spanish accent, he was tall and he looked mexican, also good looking, couldn't have been more than 22 yrs.old."Hi, I'm Carlos Nuinte,  
so, how did you get stranded here huh?"Carlos said, with an odd sense of braveness."I was on my way to see my brother, and my boat got caught up in a storm, and I wound up on this island with those fucking demons, and then I escaped from them, and am still trying to escape from the island itself."He said with exhaution."Well how did you get stranded?"Stephen asked, with actual interest."Uhh,uhhuh,wa,I,um, I was put here by a guy who had kidnapped me as a kid, and who had abused me a lot so I couldn't get away,  
uhh I'm not really happy about talking about this kinda stuff, so uhm maybe I should go to another part of the island or something."Carlos said very quickly so Stephen wouldn't understand him, but he did. "No, you don't have to go, plus it would probably be easier to get off the island if we stuck together." "Fuck You,  
HELL I don't even KNOW you, so stay away you freak!"Carlos yelled, really not wanting to leave, because he was really scared to be alone on the island. "Hey, if you want to stay on this damn island, fine go ahead and run away, just don't come dieing to me when they catch you!" Stephen said, angry at this kid for cussing and yelling at him."damn, you have a good point there, huh , well I uhh, uhm, FINE, I'll stay with you, but this does not mean we're going to be friends, or even nice to each other !" Carlos said, with pure anger and frustration." Fine, we can be enemies for all I care, and It dosn't matter if you never talk to me, I'll still be nice to you okay."stephen said, with a very casual tone."why though, I don't understand that you would still be nice to me, even after I was such an asshole to you pretty much everytime i opened my huge mouth,  
and yelled at you so much?"Carlos asked bewildered. " I'm gonna shut up now " he said, with utter confusion.  
Stephen smiled slowly, then started to laugh hard enough to knock the wind out of himself. "you younger people sure are funny, huh, well I am going to let you wallow in your own self pity, and cry yoursef to sleep,  
okay, you little self absorbed brat?"Stephen said, with sarcasm, not meaning a word he had just said. "Hey, I am not a self absorbed brat, I'm a self absorbed playa, and ya betta recognize pops!" Carlos said with sarcasm."hey, get down, demon coming our way, and he's not looking too pretty!" Stephen said,  
in a scared, but quiet tone. "well, so much for screaming my ass off, and running huh old man ?" Carlos said, in a whisper, and sarcastic voice."shut up, before it hears us kiddo!"Stephen also in sarcastic whisper said .The demon looked around, then just walked off, and disappeared among all the trees, and bushes. "He's gone now."Carlos said exhaling deeply. "what, are you so scared you can't breathe when the demons are near you, huh?"Stephen said, on the verge of laughing."no!" carlos said, coughing "I was scared he might hear me barf though." all of a sudden Carlos ran behind the bushes, and following that, a lot of moaning and the sound of barfing. He came back, and said "I told you that I didn't want it to hear me barf!"Carlos yelled, irritated."Why did that happen ?"Stephen said, in wonder ." Are you balemic or something ?"he aked, in a confused and wonderring voice. Meanwhile in Florida, in a Federal building Alex was yelling at some agents, who were whispering about him behind his back, judging his decisions, and plans."YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO,  
THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE ON THIS HELL ISLAND, AND I'M TRYING TO SAVE THEM"He yelled,  
enraged."Your just doing this cuz your unsucessful bro is out there, and you want to help him." One of the other agents said, in a much quieter tone.Back on the island the two men are having some fun teasing each other."Come on girly, you know your scared" Stephen said, in a tesing way."Ciete, I mean shut up, moron, even if I was scared, I'd have a right to be!'' Carlos yelled, in a scared, and angry voice."Sorry, I like to annoy people when I'm scared myself ,defense mechanism ,it's mean,  
but it works.Stephen said, apologeticaly."No, It's all right, I don't really care, I'm just a little freaked by the demons." Carlos said letting go of his anger, and everything he kept from his friends, and some of his family.  
Carlos's Past CH.2 "I was abused since the day I was born, and It was always a little harder the next day, and I never screamed hard enough for anybody.My life has been nothing but pain, and torture, there was only one person who ever cared about me, her name was Marta Niano, she was my mother from age 8 to 10, 2 yrs. is all it took to actually love her, and it was great living with her, she was so nice, she was a perfect mother till the day we went for a walk.A man came up, shot her, and kidnapped me, beat me to living death, and untill the cops came, I truly believed I was going to die, but I didn't, and now here I am, practically in the same situation, same feeling, different area, and people though. God, what I would do to get out of here, and go home, and continue being a paramedic, and go to med. school finally,I want to become a doctor finnaly, and rub it in my biological fathers face."Carlos said, a little reluctantly."Wow, you didn't really have a good life, did you , well i'm sorry about Marta, is she alive?"Stephen asked, with a sense of sympathy."I have no idea, he told me she wasn't,  
and I believed him, after a couple years of searching for her, I gave up." Carlos said, sadly."I work with FDNY, I'm a FDNYparamedic, I used to work at a cofee shop though, It sucked."Carlos said, trying to change the subject.  
"All cofee shops suck kid, always have always will, fact of life, get over it."Stephen said, sounding bored.  
"Are you bored, cuz I sure as hell am !"Carlos said, a little irritated."Not really, but a little."Stephen said,  
trying to get Carlos to say more."You have a very interesting life Carlos, what happened after you became a paramedic?" Stephen asked, with real interest."I stayed a paramedic, and continueto be one today,oh, and I know what your trying to do, and It's working, so quit trying to be subtle about it, I don't care anymore,  
we're probably gonna die anyway, if we don't, this is gonna hafta be confidential, do you understand"  
Carlos asked, loud, and a little bit of" I'll kill you if you don't"in his voice."Yes, quite well."Stephen said, with a slight bit of scare in his tone."Sorry for that, I'm just scared my rep. might go down the drain, and that would not be good for me, actually it would suck really bad, and well I' ve kept that reputation straight for so long"  
Carlos said, with a hint of memory gain in his voice."Oh, okay then you just keep that rep. then, all right, well, It's getting late, we better find a place to sleep before it gets too dark."Stephen said, tired."Why can't we just sleep where we always sleep?"Carlos said, confused ."It's better to move around, theres a better chance of them not finding us, and there might be a cave we can stay in until we get off this damn island"Stephen said, then yawned loudly."Oohhhhhh"Carlos said, yawning himself,"We better get looking then,huh."Meanwhile, back in Florida, Alex is looking for info on this strange island but he doesn't know his informants are druggies, and pulls his gun out when he sees a gun, and a pound of coke, on the table."Put your hands up, and don't move"Alex yelled.But that didn't stop the drug dealers exchange from happening .They shot him, and put him in an alley when they think he's dead they leave, but luckily he's just unconscious, and hurt real bad, then somebody came along, and saw him lying there and called an ambulance, he's doing pretty good now. "So, what do we do when we find a place, if we even do?" Carlos asked, yawning. "We sleep, what else would we do?" Stephen said looking at Carlos like he's an idiot.  
Which he can be at times. "I meant, what do we do for keeping away the demons, dumbass." Carlos responded,  
with a bit of anger in his voice. "Oh, well, i'm not sure, what should we do?"Stephen asked. "We should probably find a way to hide it." Carlos said, in a smartass tone. "Shut up, will you if your not going to be nice, i'm giving up.  
Stephen said, angered. "Fine" Carlos said, sorry for his actions. "I don't want to make anyone angry, i'm just trying to take this as best as i can, for being trapped on an island filled with demons i think i'm doing pretty damn good"  
Carlos said. "yeah i think you are too, but still try counting to ten before you talk." Stephen Suggested, then he dunked because he thought he heard something but it was nothing. 


End file.
